


Holding Back and Trying Not To Fall

by zarabithia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal talks a lot about a girl named Kate, and Jack listens, with his hands down Neal's pants and his mouth sucking at the nape of Neal's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back and Trying Not To Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceroate (cero_ate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



"I used to be a con-man," is the first thing Jack Harkness says to Amy Pond. It strikes Amy a little odd, but compared to a man falling out of the sky and eating fish sticks with custard, perhaps not very odd at all.

"I used to be a kissogram," she answers back. She gives him a long look, while he blinks, and adds, "If you want my opinion, if you were desperate enough for money to become a criminal, you should have been a kissogram instead."

"You shouldn't give him any ideas," the Doctor chimes in.

Which of course, only makes Amy lean in and add in the loudest conspiratorial whisper she has, "I bet you could have charged a lot more than I did."

His smile is wide and welcoming, and the flirtatious proposition flows easily off his tongue. But Amelia Pond is not a dumb girl, and she understands the lack of sincerity on Jack Harkness' part long before the Doctor explains why Jack is coming with them.

"He's lonely, too."

"I noticed. You do know, Doctor, that we can't save all the lonely souls on the planet, don't you?"

He gives her that look, then. The one where a nearly thousand year old man does his best impression of a little boy. It makes her roll her eyes, ruffle his hair and go off to watch Jack Harkness in the pool.

Their next stop gives Amy the clear answer that the Doctor's pout hadn't, earlier: they might not be able to save all the lonely people in the world, but the doctor would certainly like to try.

~~

Neal talks a lot about a girl named Kate, and Jack listens, with his hands down Neal's pants and his mouth sucking at the nape of Neal's neck.

But Jack listens too when he is kneeling in front of Neal in the TARDIS libary, with Neal's legs shaking so hard that Jack smiles around Neal's cock, certain that Neal's legs are going to give out at any moment. There, in the library, with Neal's fingers digging into Jack's scalp and one lubed finger slipping into what turns out not to be a virgin ass, Neal doesn't cry out for Kate.

Neal doesn't cry out for her by the time that Neal ends up on his back on the library floor, either. Jack doesn't know who El and Peter are, and he doesn't ask.

After all, Neal has the good manners not to ask who Ianto is, either. The least Jack can do is return the favor.

~~

It's two adventures later when Amy observes Jack and Neal leaving the pool together. "They look a bit less lonely, wouldn't you say?" the Doctor says cheerfully.

"A good shag is all it takes then?"

"Perhaps a little more than that."

"Magical pool water of the TARDIS, then? Maybe I'l have a dip and see." Amy laughs and begins to head towards the pool.

"You know where to get a suit," the Doctor says.

"Why would I need a suit? Especially if I'm going to have company, as I expect I will."

"Well," the Doctor says, "I wouldn't want you to become lonely, too."


End file.
